battleshipcraft_naviesfandomcom-20200214-history
ANZNC
ANZNC The ANZNC (Australia New Zealand Navy Corps) is a small navy in the Southern Hemisphere that took hold after the bombing of Darwin in 1942. After the bombing had occurred it was quite evident that the water and airspace in between and around Australia and New Zealand lacked adequate defenses, so a small group of independent ship building companies decided to patch up the hole that the RAAF and Australian Navy hadn't. So it was on the night of the 8th of August 1942 that the ANZNC was formed. Since then, major advances in technology have occurred and this has caused many ship constructing companies to go bankrupt - but not the ANZNC, which still continues to build its own ships. Being a smaller navy, the ANZNC does not have all of the bells and whistles another larger navy such as the ISAF have, but we are still a force to be reckoned with once amassed. Join Application Under Construction Members Members of the ANZNC are not limited to Australian and New Zealand waters and anyone is permitted to join. Members of ANZNC come from far and wide but most like to keep there identity hidden, and only the leader of this navy are known. This list will continue to grow as our navy expands. Head of English Operations MrAnzac: '''MrAnzac's family heritage can be traced all the way back to when the navy was founded in 1942 and his family has remained true to navy ever since. He is one of the most trusted of all '''ANZNC members. MrAnzacs ships sail under both English and New Zealand flags. Assistant Head of English Operations Ark Royal377: Ark Royal has recently joined the ANZNC and has only 8 years of service under his belt, but his skills at shipbuilding and combat quickly climbed him up the ranks and he soon became Assistant Head of English Operations. He has on numerous occasions intercepted transmissions regarding possible strikes on the ANZNC and since then the ANZNC has been on high alert. Head of Australian Operations Chiprox: A veteran and a damn good commander, Chiprox proved himself when he intercepted an armed convoy of pirates operating off the Australian coast, the following engagement scarred the right side of his face when a 40mm shell punctured the bridge of his flagship HMAS Toowoomba. Assistant Head of Australian Operations Ilikestuffnthings: A new addition to the Australian command structure. He spent 15 years as the captain of the HMAS Kalgoorlie. He will willingly put life and ship on the line for his comrades. Originally from a regional town in western australia. He has some of the fastest ships the fleet have to offer. Head of New Zealand Operations Rhysio12: Along with MrAnzac, Rhysio's family has also been part of the ANZNC since the beginning. Rhysio's ship building skills have recently increased after he developed a top secret hybrid ship that is designed to give support to ships of the ANZNC over long ranges with state of the art missile technology and long range strike aircraft. Allies *ISBA Navy The Fleet HMAS.jpg|HMAS Bunbury, has a top speed of 194.4 knots. ANZNC Butler .jpg|ANZNC Butler. A destroyer escort of the ANZNC Navy ANZNC Tohi.jpg|The ANZNC Tohi. It is one of a series of light carriers built by Rhysio12 ANZNC Hammerhead.png|The ANZNC Hammerhead. So named because it looks like a hammerhead from above. What it lacks in speed, it makes up for in its formidable toughness and devastating toughness. Built by Ark Royal377. imageMAC.jpg|An experimental Magnetic Acceleration Cannon (MAC) ANZNC Rotorua .jpg|ANZNC Rotorua, a heavy cruiser of the ANZNC. ANZNC Storm.jpg|A glimpse at Project Storm. Taken by a tourist flying past on an island tour, just moments before Storm activates its cloak. Yarra .jpg|HMAS Yarra ANZNC_Patriot.png|The ANZNC Patriot, seconds before easily defeating Aircraft carrier Lv2, with the exception of the destroyed guns at the front of the ship.. Built by Ark Royal377. B-Class Aircraft Transport.jpg|The B-Class Transports are designed to carry aircraft to islands and bases throughout different biomes without use of an aircraft carrier. ANZNC HOBART.jpg|A glimpse of the Hobart submerging during training ANZNC_Freelancer.jpg|thumb|ANZNC Freelancer. A new advanced destroyer prototype built by Rhysio12.]] Declared Enemies •UR:The UR has declared war with the ISAF so the ANZNC Navy decided go and try assist the ISAF later one day with plans,solutions and temporary ships into service with the ISAF.The UR has raised tentions with war against ANZNC after they attacked a friendly convoy of ours. •Hydraxis:Along fighting with the UR,the ANZNC has been cautious of growth of Hydraxis,possibly leading to starting a new war,even bigger then the ISAF/UR war ripping apart ANZNC.Hydraxis hasn't attacked ANZNC before,but is on very high alert. Status War Code:4,but very high alert due to possible attacks on ANZNC